


Obedient

by coveredbyroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Dark Dean Winchester, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Freshly resurrected, Dean seems to have a little Hell still left in him.





	Obedient

**Author's Note:**

> *Trigger Warnings for implied non-con.

_Shit-shit-shit._ This is bad. Really.  _Really_  bad. You shift uncomfortably, the chains above you clinking as you pull your vessel’s wrist against the enchanted metal cuffs. Dammit. Your head is still spinning, reeling from the violent scuffle. How did he string you up so fast—

“Well, well,” the man drawls, broad shoulders a dark silhouette against the blue-silver light filtering in from the cracked warehouse windows. “Looks like I caught a fly.”

Dean Winchester. You’d never had the non-pleasure of meeting the man downstairs, but you were well-versed in the hunter’s reputation. Alistair’s protege. It had taken hardly any time at all for the student to surpass the master. You shiver; can still hear the raw, anguished screams from the hapless souls as he expertly flayed them, piece by intricate piece.

You may have your pride, but you’re not a liar, especially not to yourself; you’re  _terrified_  of the man.

When Ruby had approached you with the task of taking the elder Winchester out, you were beyond hesitant _. ‘Think of the cause’_ , she’d said. Sam was growing more powerful by the day, thanks to Ruby’s training —and deception—and Dean was the only roadblock in freeing Lucifer. It was your  _duty_  to eliminate the threat.

So, you lured him to this old warehouse in false pretense. It has only taken a phony, frantic text from Sam while Ruby distracted the young hunter.

And you’d actually had the upper hand on him, momentarily, but in a brief flash of distraction, the tables had turned, and he’d easily overpowered you.

So here you are, arms stretched almost painfully over your head; bound and powerless.

“Your vessel alive?” He asks, and you can just make out the first twitch of a smirk tugging at his lips.

“No,” you grunt, voice wavering.

“Good,” he says approvingly. “So here’s what’s gonna happen. I’m gonna let ya outta the cuffs, and then you’re gonna get down on your knees and suck my dick like the good little demon slut I know y’are. Got it?”

You don’t say anything as He reaches up, chest suffocatingly close to your face as he unfastens the cuffs. You let your arms drop, loose against your sides as he steps back.

“Not gonna run, take a swing?”

You slowly, wordlessly shake your head as you lower yourself to your knees.

 **“Well, aren’t you an obedient little bitch?”** Dean muses as he works his pants open.

“You might just survive this after all.”


End file.
